


Broken

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Suicide, im sad, relationship only if you squint, town of salem more like town of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: They both smiled a broken smile but for different reasons





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> hi, its sad girl hours now. writing this pained me. its edgy but for a different reason than usual lol.

The broken Jester stares at the wall as he reflects. He thinks about everything and nothing at the same time. He looks into the mirror only to the reflection of a broken man. He tried to remember a time when he was an actual person, but that was so long ago. Now all he dreams about is the noose around his neck and the quietness of death.

The Medium was close to breaking. The voices of her dead friends and enemies haunted her at night. They yelled at her and each other. She could only rest during the few hours of freetime in the morning. She walked around in the day like a zombie. She tried to hide her fear and sadness with a smile, but it was a very poor mask that would break easily. Just like the jester.

He laughs and jokes throughout the day. Most of his jokes are dark and morbid jokes about death and his own worthlessness, which has become a normal thing for him over the years. At this point, everyone has ignored him. They couldn’t help him, they couldn’t save him. The Medium desperately tried her best to save him, but he wouldn’t accept her help.

“Pierre...” Her soft voice calls out her name as she knocks on his door. He did not respond so she opened the door. She found him passed out on the floor with a bottle in his hand. She uses all of her strength to lift him onto the bed and she tucks his unconscious body in. She strokes his messy hair. It hurt to see him be reduced to this after all of these years. The battle between the town and the mafia has taken a toll on both of them. Everytime somebody died, the more they both wanted to die.

The next day she went to visit him, but he was not home today. She looked all over for him, until what she saw made her heart stop. He was standing at the gallows with a noose around his neck, people surrounding him.

“Stop!” She cried out. She ran past the crowd surrounding him, only to have a hand pulling her back.

“We found a member of the mafia. He even admitted it as well.” The sheriff said. “We gotta eliminate these mafia scum. On more member down is good for us.”

“No! Stop! He’s innocent!” She begged.

“He was just a nuisance who never helped anyone.” The Jailor said coldly. “It’s for the best.”

“No!” The medium choked out.

“All in favor of execution say “I””. Everyone said “I” except for the Medium who only cried.

“Any last words?” The executioner tightened the noose around the Jester’s neck.

“Finally. It’s all over.” He said with tears forming in his eyes, but still smiling the same broken smile.

“May god have mercy on your soul.” The chair was pulled from under him, causing him to choke and spasm until his body went limp.

Everybody cheered while She just cried. She felt a very cold presence in the air, colder than any other spirit she has felt.

That night she cried with hands over her ears, not wanting to hear the voices. She thought she was going crazy when she felt the same presence in her room. A cold feeling landed on her neck and started to choke her. She tried to escape, but the cold hands kept choking her. As she started to run out of air, the form of the late jester appeared.

“Tonight I will set you free from this broken world.”


End file.
